This disclosure relates to an acoustic device.
Wearable personal audio devices, such as acoustic devices that are designed to be worn draped over the shoulders and provide sound to the ears, are generally relatively large, generally “U”-shaped structures. Some of these devices include two audio transducers and two audio waveguides, where each waveguide is acoustically coupled to one transducer and runs through most of the structure. Since the structure should be flexible so it can be comfortably placed around the neck and over the shoulders, one result is that the device mechanical design and construction must accommodate waveguides that can be flexed. Such devices are thus relatively mechanically complex and difficult and expensive to manufacture.